Big steps
by Josephine Cullen
Summary: Rhianna finds the meaning to her old, miserable life, becoming a better person.


Rhianna slowly ambled across the dunes on CorrieacciesBeach, the warm, dry sand tickling in between her toes. She walked just out the reach of the incoming, gentle waves that lapped up the sand like a dog. She paused in her tracks and turned to face the horizon. The golden sun was setting, illuminating the sky with a variety of oranges, reds and dazzling pinks. The cool breeze whistled n her ears, her long brown hair swaying gently. Rhianna felt a soft, warm hand fall gracefully on her shoulder. In that instant, warmth seeped into her body, like melting butter. She tilted her head to see a beautiful man standing next to her. He wore robes of shimmering white, as if it were made of pure light itself. His eyes were deep, swimming with understanding and thoughtfulness. Rhianna knew in an instant who the man was, and began to weep.

"My child, do not weep for my presence. I am here only for your comfort and safekeeping." The mans voice was soothing and pleasing. Rhianna turned, bleary eyed to the Lord and told him.

"Lord, I am not a preacher, I do not follow the words of God and at times I do not even consider myself as a believer." She whispered. "Why do you come to me out of all people?" The lord smiled at her.

"My daughter, you have much to learn. You are mine, made by my hand, you are my creation and I love you. I have made you just the way you are, and in my eyes you are perfect. I haves seen everything you have ever done and I will never regret giving you life" The Lord took Rhianna's hand and led her along the beach.

"But, father, you are the God almighty and you love everyone you have ever made and you know everyone fully before the are to be born. You heard my cries for help and you have come. I have sinned against others and against you. For this, I can never truly believe." Rhianna wept out into the ever growing darkness.

"Follow me my child" and he took her out onto the water. They walked in silence, on the waves, till the shore seemed far, far away, then God spoke "Let me tell you of a man called Peter. This man was a follower of mine. And one day, he and some other friends of his where in a boat on the river of Galilee. Peter looked out of the boat and he saw me walking on the water. Then he called out to me and said 'Lord, call me out to you and I will walk on water with you to!' So I called him. Peter stepped out of the boat and walked towards me. Peter became frightened and started to sink. I reached out my arm and caught him, though I did question him. 'Why did you not trust me?' Do you know why Peter did not trust me?" Te lord asked.

Rhianna answered the Lord. "Because he was afraid that he would sink"

"That's right!" said the Lord. "And do you know what? I know that you trust me." Rhianna laughed.

"Because I'm walking on water!" The Lord chuckled merrily; after all he was watching a little girl at play.

"Come back with me," said the lord simply. Rhianna was slightly crestfallen, she would have loved o run about on the water all night, but still she followed closely behind the lord and soon they where back on the sand, with dry feet. "Let me show you your life." said the Lord. When Rhianna walked alongside the water, the water displayed different scenes in her life: Her eighth birthday, Graduation, Her mother and father arguing, playing on the swings with her best friend, he first date. Soon she noticed that there where two pairs of footprints walking in the sand ahead of her. Then the scenes showed more troublesome times of her life: the death of he father, Exams, Times when she was all alone. Rhianna became very angry with the Lord and exclaimed, "Why God when I needed you most, did you abandon me?" her voice shoo with rage. God took pity on his daughter.

"My girl, when you needed me the most, I lifted you on my shoulder like a sheep and carried you. I never left you and never will. I will always have a place in your heart." He hugged the girl, she sobbed into his hair. "I love you my child!" and with that he vanished, leaving an empty person now full of love and compassion for her father. . .

. . . This was made to inspire young people in times of trouble and despair.

The END


End file.
